Masquerade
by minami016
Summary: Tú no eres Sasuke-kun," Sakura dijo aturdida. "Sasuke-kun no solo besa así como así." "Yo soy Sasuke-kun usando una máscara de Principe Azul." Él dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo no solo beso asi por que si. Yo beso a chicas que me gustan."


**Title:** Masquerade

**Autor:** Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Parejas:** Sasuke x Sakura

**Tema:** 2. Masks

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mio. Tampoco esta historia, Naruto es de Hinata (o de Kishi, como lo vean) y esta historia es de **Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician,** yo solo traduzco.

**A/N:** Como siempre un poco de OCC.

**Masquerade**

Halloween siempre fue divertido. Los niños van a buscar dulces. Había un montón de trucos para jugar en ciudadanos desprevenidos. Los chicos esperaban los dulces que la noche prometía.

Haruno Sakura amaba Halloween. Cuando era una niña siempre lo esperaba. Yamanaka Ino solia ser su amiga preferida para salir. Elas se vestían en trajes fabulosos y fantásticos para celebrar la noche.

Las festividades incluían una nueva actividad este año. Tsunade-sama declaro que los ninjas de Konoha merecían un descanso. Ella patrocinaría un baile de mascaras para ayudar a los ninjas a relajarse. Shizune le había recordado frenéticamente a su jefa que las Arcas de Konoha no podían permitirse tal actividad pero sus palabras cayeron en oidos sordos. El baile era esta noche.

Sakura se vistio como una diosa. Ella estaba usando un vestido que estaba hecho de un material ligero y sedoso. El borde llegaba justo encima de sus muslos y sus brazos estaban descubiertos. Diamantes reales brillaban en sus oidos. Estaba usando una mascara plateada que tapaba la mitad de su rostro. El lado izquierdo de la mascara estaba adornado con lentejuelas brillantes. Su cabellos rosado estaba en una cola de caballo baja que caia al costado de su cuello. (Tambien había traido algunas armas. Una Kunoichi nunca deja su guardia baja.)

"Te ves fantastica," Ino dijo alegremente. La chica llevaba un vestido negro muy corto de un material que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. En su pelo estaban un par de orejas de gato e incluso llevaba una máscara con forma de la cara de un gato. Ino incluso había dibujado bigotes en sus suaves mejillas y una campana alrededor de su cuello. Una larga cola se arrastraba por detrás.

"Tu también," Sakura dijo con una sornisa. Sabía que su cabello rosa la descubría. "Te ves muy sexy."

"Gracias", la rubia le guiñó un ojo "Shikamaru-kun se contuvo de no dejarme salir."

"Estas tan enamorada" rió la pelirosa "¿nos vamos?"

Se dirigieron hacia la plaza del pueblo. Una carpa había sido instalada y se oía música de dentro. Gente vestida con todo tipo de trajes se encontraban en frente de la entrada. Parecía que la fiesta ya había comenzado.

"Me pregunto de que se vestirá Naruto-kun" Ino dijo reflexionando.

"Hinata-chan lo sabrá," Sakura sonrió. Movió la cabeza hacia su dirección. La mondñibula de Ino cayó cuando vio que los dos estaban tomados de la mano. Hyuuga Hinata llevaba un lindo vestido con una cola de zorro por detrás de ella. Levaba incluso guantes y orejas de zorro en su cabello. Naruto estaba con orejas de zorro y una máscara de zorro. Sonreía como un loco.

"Ni siquiera te cambiaste," la chica de cabello rosa observó como llegaban junto a ellas. "Te ves adorable, Hinata-chan."

"Ella es una foxy lady," Naruto dijo. Las tres chicas gruñieron juntas.

"Esta fiesta de mascaras esta empezando a parecer un zoológico" Ino dijo riendo. Señaló a su novio, Shikamaru Nara, que era tan perezoso que llevaba una diadema con orejas de venado que salen de ella. "Tuve que insistir en que se pusiera eso al menos".

Sakura rió. "Eso no tiene precio."

"Si, lo se." Ino riño. Besó la mejilla de su mejor amiga. "Voy a bailar con Shikamaru. Por lo menos deberías haber traído una cita."

Ella forzó una sonrisa. "Diviertete," dijo en lugar de responder.

Sakura vio Ino se dirigió hasta Shikamaru y tomó su mano. El hombre generalmente perezoso la llevó a la pista de baile y empezaron a mecerse. Música inundó sus oídos. Ino se veía extasiada.

Sería divertido si ella tuviera algiuien así. Uchiha Sasuke era el único hombre que ella siempre quiso tener. Muchos hombres la habían invitado a salir pero ella espero por él. Sasuke ni siquiera dijo una palabra.

"Así es la vida," Sakura murmuró mientras iba por algo de ponche. Tsunade-sama estaba constantemente haciendose camino hacia el licor. Jiraiya-sama se vaía igual de borracho. Shizune se veñia relajada y estaba coqueteando con un guapo ninja. Ella se sirvio un trago.

La pista de baile estaba llena de parejas. Sakura sonrió para ella misma. No se dió cuenta que tantos ninjas estaban en pareja. Mezclar negocios y placer, pensó mientras alzaba su copa en un brindis silencioso.

Movía su pie con la música. Sería divertido si encontraba a Rock Lee. Él la invitaría a bailar, ella lo pensaría y luego aceptaría. Sería maravilloso girar en sus brazos e imaginar que lo amaba.

Sakura se sintió triste. No sería justo para Lee. Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. No haría ningun bien pretender que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Sasuke era el único al que ella quería.

Ella ni siquiera sabía si él vendría esta noche.

"¿Por que te ves triste?"

Sakura dió media vuelta y jadeó. Se recuperó del shock cuando su mente registró la voz. Con un poco de esfuerzo recuperó su posición anterior. "Kakashi-sensei, me asustaste." (que? pensaron que era otra persona? jijiji)

"¿Lo hice?" Hatake Kakashi dijo con los brazon cruzados. Se quitó la manta y la miró directamente. "Pensé que sábanas con agujeros para los ojos no contaban como aterrador."

"¿Por qué estas vestido como un fantasma?" Sakura le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es porque un idiota porque decidió pegar el traje a mi piel", Kakashi respondió alegremente. "No, no es Gai. Es otra persona."

"¿Quién vendría a un baile de máscaras usando un traje tan estúpido? Sakura dijo extrañada. Escuchó una tos atrás de ella. Sorprendida giró para ver a Uchiha Sasuke atras de ella. Kakashi se encogío de hombros y se fue dejándolos solos. Sakura tomó un momento para mirar su apariencia.

"Fue su idea." Sasuke dijo mientras señalaba hacia Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei dijo que sería dificil de reconocerme si lo usaba. Eso fue antes de cruzarme con unos gennins locos que se empezaron a reíse como locos."

Sakura rió. Ella podía imaginar lo que Sasuke había tenido que pasar. "Así que decidiste pegarle el disfraz con pegamento. Eso fue brillante."

Sasuke se perdió en la vista de una Sakura riendo. Se veía hermosa. El derepente tuvo la urgencia de besarla. Sonrojado apartó el pensamiento. "¿Te gustaría bailar?"

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sasuke estaba usando un esmoquin y una máscara negra que iba bien con su rostro. Olía tan bien. Sakura asintió.

El tomo su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. La música vibraba en sus oídos. Ella se sintió intoxicada con su olor, su presencia y la música. Era una sensación embriagadora. Cuando su brazo pasó alreedor de su cintura para acercarla más a el, ella sintió que estaba flotando.

Sakura lo miró al rostro. Le dio una sonrisa dulce. "¿Qué se dupone que eres?"

"El Principe Azul" el susurró mientras sus labios rozaron su oreja. Ella tembló. "Estoy rindiendo homenaje a una diosa."(Babas!!! quien quiere que Sasu le diga eso??? )

Ella se sonrojo. El pensón en compararla con una rosa. Ella era mas hermosa que tadas las flores. Sasuke tuvo que sonreir.

"Estas seguro que eres Sasuke-kun?" Sakura preguntó calladamente.

El no se pudo resisitir.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó profundamente. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa pero se fundió en su abrazo. Ella se balanceó con el y le respondió el beso. El estaba placenteramente sorprendido al probar su brillo de labios fresa. Ella era tan suave y tan dulce. Ella cabia en sus brazos como si hubiese sido hecha para estar ahí

"Tú no eres Sasuke-kun," Sakura dijo aturdida. "Sasuke-kun no solo besa así como así."

"Yo soy Sasuke-kun usando una máscara de Principe Azul." Él dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo no solo beso asi por que si. Yo beso a chicas que me gustan."

Sakura sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. Ella realmente amaba Halloween.

* * *

**Jejeje soy yo de nuevo! Ya se que estoy un poco atrasada con las fechas (o adelantanda, depende de como lo veas), pero ya que estamos en época del amor, enamorados, parejas y todas esas cosas deprimentes (al menos para mi que estoy solita T.T) les traigo este one-shot que como siempre NO ES MIO! es una traducción del original de Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician! Gran autor enserio!!! aquie esta el link a su profile: **http: / / www. fanfiction. net /u /361778 /Dark -Hooded_ Eriol_ the_ Magician

**Y el link al original de la historia**: http: / /www .fanfiction .net /s /4189841 /1 /Masquerade **(los dos links sin espacios)**

**Y para un poco de publicidad...jeje pooorfa pasense por mis otras historias!!! para los seguidores de "Doble Vida", les digo la verdad...estoy viendo si es que puedo llegar a los 200 reviews...pero si no se puede...T.T no se preocupen...no tardare en actualizar, lo prometo, y para la gente que sigue mi otro fic sin terminar "el Principe y la Soltera Problemática" ¡que verguenza en serio! hace años no lo actualizo!!! pero que no panda el cunico!! prometo que subo el ultimo cap este fin de semana!!!**

**Reviews gente!!! porfaaa!! besos!  
**


End file.
